Derecho de familia
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Estoy de vuelta con una pequeña viñeta de RonHerms y GinnyHarry. Es de humor. Supongamos... ¡Y no les tomará mucho leerlo!


**¡Hola!**

**¡Miren lo que trajo la Navidad!**

**Bueno, hay tanto que decir que no diré nada. Estoy un poco de vuelta. Y tendría, realmente tendría que, dar muchas explicaciones. Quizás, lo más probable, es que en otro momento y lugar las de.**

**Por ahora diré que este fic, si han leído el séptimo libro, tiene un sentido real. Y si no, se entiende igual, pero parece un poco más traído de los pelos. Igual, es un oneshot muy cortito.**

**Aquí entre nosotros, me siento como en casa de nuevo.**

**El título, como siempre tan creativa yo, no es mío sino de una película de Daniel Burman, pero igual no tienen nada que ver, así que no hacen al caso. Aclaro que ni la vi.**

**Notas al final.**

_**Derecho de familia**_

Me da tanto gusto que hayan podido venir al fin… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están demasiado ocupados para venir a ver a la familia?- Ginny abrazó a Hermione y le sonrió con ganas. Se separó un poco y acentuó aún más su sonrisa cómplice.- Me pregunto en que.-

Ron se sonrojó y apretó los dientes. Hermione también, pero ella no parecía molesta. Parecía _realmente _avergonzada. Se apartó unos pocos pasos, tosió levemente y se tomó del brazo del pelirrojo, clavando la mirada en el piso, como si las baldosas de la vieja cocina de La Madriguera tuvieran un jeroglífico para ser descifrado. Ginny miró atentamente a su cuñada. Recelosa y suspicaz.

¡Mira como la haz puesto!- le reprochó alegremente su marido. – Ron y yo hemos estado teniendo mucho trabajo en el Ministerio… -

Si, y yo también, con todo eso de la regulación de los elfos.- La castaña levantó la mirada del piso y pareció volver en sí.- ¿Y tu madre?-

Fue a comprar al pueblo con James y Victorie. Papá anda por allí, se consiguió un nuevo trasto muggle para arreglar.- rodó los ojos Ginny.- Los demás llegaran en un rato, así que aprovecharemos ahora para contarles.-

¿Contarnos que?- Ron abrió muy grandes los ojos.

Son, bueno, al menos para mí, son mis mejores amigos. Y son la mejor amiga y el hermano de Ginny, así que queremos que sean los primeros que lo sepan… -

¡Estoy embarazada otra vez!- gritó feliz Ginny.

¡Es maravilloso!- Hermione se precipito a abrazar a su cuñada y ambas comenzaron a dar saltitos de alegría pero pararon rápidamente.

Sospechosamente rápido.

¿Qué tú qué?- gruñó (¿gruñó?) Su hermano.

¿Qué creíste que sólo estaba gorda?- se señaló el vientre, que ahora se veía claramente redondeado. - ¡Pues no! ¡Ya llevó más de tres meses! ¡Si nos viéramos más seguido lo habrías notado!-

¡Tres meses!- repitió Ron.- ¡Voy a matarte!- sorprendió a Harry, que estaba tan feliz con el acontecimiento que no se dio cuenta de la expresión claramente amenazadora de su mejor amigo.

¡No, Ron!- Hermione intentó retenerlo con dificultad de la chaqueta.- ¿¿Qué haces??-

¡Hermione! ¡Él… mi hermana! ¡Él le hizo _eso_ a mi hermana!- explicó con dificultad como si fuera algo obvio.

¡Ron, hace cuatro años que se casaron!-

¿Te parece que me importa?-

¡Ron, ya tienen a James!-

¡Precisamente! ¿La especie ya continúa, no?-

A Harry le hizo mucha gracia la contestación, pero no quería morir con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, así que se reprimió.

¡No me obligues a forcejear contigo!- Hermione sacó su varita y lo apuntó.- Te voy a echar un hechizo de inmovilización total y sabes que los hago.-

Baja la varita, estas exagerando.- dijo Ron, tranquilamente.

¡Yo! ¿Yo estoy exagerando? ¿Vas a echarte sobre Harry y yo estoy sobrereaccionando?-

¡Él no tiene derecho a hacerle eso a mi hermana!-

¡Hey!- exclamó indignada la pelirroja menor.

Oigan, todavía estoy aquí.- hizo notar el moreno, pero ya ninguno de los tres le prestaba atención.

¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! ¡Es su esposo! ¡Están juntos desde hace casi diez años!-

Espera, espera, espera… No quiero oírte hablar de… esas cosas.- Ron hizo un gesto mezcla de repulsión y de quien intenta arrojar un trauma lejos.

¡Entonces supongo que estoy embarazada por fertilización in vitro! ¿no?- terminó la chica, totalmente fuera de sus casillas. Un segundo después abrió los ojos muy grandes. ¡Mierda! Había hablado de más. No se suponía que Ron se enterará así.

¿¿Qué??- la indignación de su cuñada se esfumo instantáneamente.- ¿De veras? ¿Y no pensabas decírmelo nunca? ¡Te maldeciría en este mismo momento si no fuera por mi sobrino!- La abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Es genial!-

Quizás esperaba decírmelo a mí antes.- dijo quedadamente su hermano.

¡Por Merlín!- gritó Harry, con lo que todos recordaron que él aún estaba allí presente.- ¡Y ustedes ni siquiera están casados!- sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia Ron. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que buscaba el peor hechizo que conociera, aunque quizás no se le ocurriera algo más que un Levicorpus.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a dártelas de hermano celoso con Hermione?- preguntó exasperada su esposa.

¡No! ¡Claro que no!- replicó airado él.- Bueno… Sí, más o menos.- movió la varita en un pequeño círculo y continuó buscando las palabras apropiadas.- Ambos son como mis hermanos y… ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Odio la imagen que acaban de poner en mi cabeza!-

FIN

Bueno, se supone que esto es de humor. Disculpen, son las doce y media de la noche y aunque ya termine las clases, a esta hora de la noche no pienso con claridad: los lentes de contacto se me pegan a los ojos y rompí los de patilla…

Tengo que decirlo de nuevo, porque no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba esto de escribir y revisar y escribir mis notas innecesarias y jugar a que hago chistes… Es como estar en casa. Una de mis formas de estar en casa.

Cuando mi nueva computadora (tengo una nueva) no reconoció palabras como "Ginny", "Hogwarts", "Muggle" o "Weasley" admito que sentí una punzada de remordimiento/ tristeza.

Bueno, ¿Qué les parecen las reacciones de Ron y Harry? Ron, aunque Ginny tenga diez hijos y lleve más de veinte años casada, no admitirá no ser sobreprotector, aunque sea Harry. Y aunque yo soy de las primeras fanáticas en querer pensar que Harry quiere a Hermione como una hermana (complejo de hija única) no creo que él lo sienta o sepa así de forma consciente, así que lo dejamos en que quiere a Ron y a Herms como hermanos… y no es una linda imagen pensarlos… haciéndolo tío.

Bueno, si hay alguien por ahí y quiere dejar un Review, será bien recibido.

¡Hasta la próxima!

(Que la habrá)


End file.
